


Eggs

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [69]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: It turns out that Arthur does know how to cook ONE thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fandot Creativity Night  
> Prompt: Eggs  
> Characters belong to John Finnemore

One could say a lot of things about Arthur’s cooking and not of them were exactly positive. But there was one thing Arthur really knew how to cook: Eggs.

 

Boiled eggs? Fried eggs? Poached? Scrambled? Devilled? You name it. Arthur was your man.

 

That was until the 31st of March 2013.

 

Martin had been looking forward to this special MJN Easter Breakfast at the Knapp-Shappey house. He knew Arthur was cooking, but he also knew Arthur was cooking eggs, so he felt pretty safe.

 

As Carolyn opened the door, Martin knew from the look in her face that something was wrong.

 

”Come in, Martin,” she said and held the door open for him. ”I hope you’re not hungry.”

 

”Oh, no,” Martin sighed. ”What’s happened? I thought he was making eggs.”

 

”Well…”

 

”IS THAT YOU, SKIP?” Arthur yelled from the kitchen.

 

”YES,” Martin shouted back.

 

”Oh, just go on through,” demanded Carolyn. ”My head hurts enough already.”

 

Martin found Arthur in the kitchen, or at least what he supposed was the kitchen under all the messy goo.

 

”What happened?” asked Martin and looked at something yellow he had just stepped on. ”I thought you were cooking eggs.”

 

”I am,” admitted Arthur. ”But it turns out making creme eggs is a bit different."


End file.
